mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Searching for Truth
<< Episode 34 Episode 36 >> Episode N°35 – SEARCHING FOR TRUTH Iris is the victim of a mysterious blackmailer and you decide to help her... Between the nightly meetings and the IT spying, you can't get easily spooked. Be careful not to get your fingers burned! Trailer Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Coming soon... Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 35 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- The official guide for this episode hasn't been posted to the forums yet. ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 36! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'o'M seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- - *A. (I started yelling.) = (suddenly Charlotte is -28 after confronting her again, was it like this before?) *B. (Without thinking, I jumped on the silhouette.) (-32 with Charlotte) ---- 'Nathaniel' - * * *C. It's about time she grows up, she's pathetic. ♥「"She usually never goes out, she's a real house cat. I spent an hour looking for her. I was so scared something might happen to her."」 *A. Oh, I see... I would have done the same. *B. I was really scared without you, you know... = *C. It couldn't have waited? - *A. (I just want to kiss him...) = (Illustration) *B. (I could stay here staring deep into his eyes for hours...) *C. (I want to congratulate him as well. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do it.) ---- 'Castiel' 「"Mind your own business for once... Why do you even care?"」 * * * ---- 'Lysander' 「"Hmm? Oh, hi $Pseudo."」 * * * ---- 'Armin' - *A. Hey! You don't need to get defensive, I didn't do it on purpose. =+ *B. What are you doing? =+ *C. If I had known that I was this scary before, I would have taken advantage to scare Amber. += 「"Well... It's simple. We're going to go."」 *A. Excuse me?!! =+ * *C. I was hoping someone would say that! += 「"Yeah, but that means that everyone can see who you're talking and flirting with... Is it a polygamous app or what?"」 *A. Yeah, it seems to be rehibition, indeed. =+ *B. It's mostly for people who can live with it! = *C. I don't find that bad... It's a system that's based on popularity. += (Not on Armin's route)「"Anyway, I gotta go now. Do you think you can manage without me?"」 *A. Yeah, no worries! = *B. I'll try… += *C. I think I can find someone to help me, don't worry. ♥「"Well, it seemed like there was a lot going on in his head for a while, and he chose the wrong time to pour it all out…"」 *A. I knew what he was feeling... It had to come out one day or another. * ve left them off the hook!"」 you said. He was in a really really ---- 'Kentin' 「"If I had been there, you can believe that I wouldn't have left them off the hook!"」 you said. He was in a really really bad mood. It's be n a while since he lectured me like that."」 *A. I understand that you weren't ab e to go out... If I had been in your place, I wouldn't have been able to do much either. =+ *B. I was scared without ♥ 「"Like you said. He was in a really really bad mood. It's been a while since he lectured me like that."」 m...) *B. (I could stay here staring deep into his eyes for hours...) *C. (I want to congratulate him as well. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do it.) = ---- 'Alexy' - * * * ---- 'Amber' - *A. What are your thoughts on dating sites? = * * ---- 'Iris' 「"We just got kicked out of class... I really didn't need that…"」 *A. (I have to reassure her, it's the best way to get back to where we were in our conversation.) = (++ later IF you chose to tell Iris about your BF) *B. (I have to reassure her, make sure we're on the same wavelength. So that I can come back to the subject at hand more easily. ) = (+ later) - *A. How old was he? = (- with Armin later) *B. He didn't go to Sweet Amoris then? = (= with Armin later) *C. What was his name? = (+ with Armin later?) - *A. (After all, who cares...) = (++ IF you chose A. in her previous dialogue) *B. (No! I want to keep it a secret!) = ---- 'Rosalya' 「"To the beach. It's been a while, I need to see the water."」 * * - * * 「"Hmm no, why? Is there a problem?"」 *A. (I prefer to be honest, even if I can't tell them everything.) + (both Rosalya and Alexy) * le="color:rgb(219,126,13 ---- 'Peggy' 「"Nothing, Nothing... I'm just testing you."」 n|C. ... How are you?}} ---- 'Priya' 「"Great. I ---- 'Capucine' - *A. Did Amber stop bothering you? = * * ---- 'Priya' 「"Great. I feel like I'm going to have a good day."」 * * * - * * *C. You really think that will calm her down once and for all? = ---- 'Patrick' - * * * ---- 'Lucia' - * * *C. Please don't tell dad... = ---- Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present for the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Use this section ONLY if something that was present in the original French version was changed/removed for the My Candy Love release. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if there is any trivia for this episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode